A New Concubine
by gomenasai-for-everything
Summary: Vayne goes to Rabanastre in search of a new concubine, and finds one in a gorgeous blonde desert boy. Basically PWP with Vayne and Vaan, with Penelo as an unwilling voyeur.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Oh look, a Final Fantasy fic! I really do wonder if I'll get off this fanfiction kick at any point, because I've written more of them in the past month than I have in the like five or so years I've had this account.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII, or any other games in the franchise.

* * *

Once, in a kingdom known as Rabanastre, an Archadian ruler came to power. This ruler promised safety for Rabanastre and its people, and, after seeing all the gorgeous desert women, all he wanted was a new concubine every five years, though each one would have to be the most beautiful woman in all the land. The king, seeing this as a very small price to pay for the continued safety and prosperity of his realm, agreed, and so the tradition began. Now, thirty years later, a new emperor named Vayne Solidor had come to power after the recent death of his father, and he, of course, expected to receive a concubine as well. Upon his arrival in Rabanastre he was shown all the loveliest women in the land, but none of them truly caught his attention. Just as he was about to give up and call off the arrangement, however, he caught sight of the most beautiful being he'd ever seen.

He was a bit on the short side, with perfectly bronzed skin and gorgeous white-blonde hair. And his chest, bared by a barely there vest... impeccable. The lovely boy was staring worriedly at one of the girls in the line up, a tiny little thing in some sort of leather and metal suit, and Vayne smirked as he walked up to her.

"You're quite lovely, aren't you? You'd be a very nice addition," he stated, lifting her chin. She was shivering, but in her eyes flashed an undeniable hatred. "A little spitfire, just how I like them! Yes, you'll be perfect, dear. What's your name?" The girl jerked her head away, and Vayne looked up at the boy, whose fists were clenched and shaking. Yes, just a little more, and he'd snap. "Come now, we'll be spending a lot of time together very soon. Tell me your name, sweetness."

"P-Penelo..."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Vayne spoke with a lecherous smile, allowing his hand to drift down and touch her ass. A muffled scream sounded from the boy's direction, and his head shot up to look at him. A Bangaa's hand covered the lovely thing's mouth, and he smirked again, especially when he saw the Bangaa begin to reprimand him. "Let the boy speak, it's not as though I'll have him killed," he called in their direction. No, of course he wouldn't kill him! Such a boy was much too lovely to die. The Bangaa looked reluctant, but the boy tore the hand away.

"You can't have Penelo!" Vayne smirked.

"How brave of you, to deny something to your emperor! Is there any reason why this girl, who was put up as one of my options, is off limits?"

"She's not a thing, she's my friend!" the boy yelled, and Vayne almost laughed as he pulled the sword from his belt. His guards were about to attack, but a he held up a hand to stop them as the Bangaa pulled the sword from the boy's hand. "Migelo, I have to save her!" he said, and the Bangaa sighed.

"Not like that, he could kill you in seconds if he wanted to... Sir, Emperor Solidor, please choose another. That girl has been with this boy since they were born, they were raised together, and have lived together for as long as I've known them. They're orphans, sir, I don't think they could survive without one another..." the Bangaa said, looking down respectfully. The boy snarled, and glared at Vayne as he smirked.

"Fine," he began, and the three released their breath, thinking they'd gotten out of the situation, until he finished his statement. "I'll take the both of them." They all gasped.

"You can't do that!" the boy yelled again, and Vayne couldn't hold back his laugh this time.

"There you are again, telling me what I can and can't do when I hold the fate of this Kingdom in my hands," he started, before raising his voice, "Do you all understand that I could crush this place with a single word? Are two orphans really much to ask for when compared with an entire Kingdom? If it will make you cease in your protests I will agree to wait ten years before returning." Still the boy looked unwilling, but he stepped forward.

"Alright. I'd do anything to protect Rabanastre, and even more to protect my friends, so I'll go with you... Emperor Solidor," he said, though his voice was low and quiet. Vayne smiled, a sharp smile that added a certain cruelty to his noble features.

"Good boy. I will be taking my leave now, citizens of Rabanastre! I thank you for your continued compliance. Come along, the both of you." The two blonde desert children followed him resignedly, their hands tangled together. Vayne's eyes narrowed. How dare that little slut touch the boy? This behavior, once they arrived at the airship, would simply have to be corrected.

* * *

After separating the children from their weapons he led them both to his rooms, the two still keeping their hands determinedly clasped. Inside the room, he sat easily on his couch and crossed his legs. The two stood in front of him nervously, the boy obviously expecting to be asked to leave. Vayne rolled his eyes at that, thinking him a bit stupid for it, considering the girl would likely be given to his brother Larsa when they arrived back in Archadia.

"Girl, release his hand, I will not allow contact between the two of you." he spoke coldly, and while Penelo uncurled her hand the boy defiantly held on.

"Just because you think Penelo is your... c-concubine now doesn't mean she isn't my friend anymore! I'll touch her if I want to."

"She is not my concubine, silly boy, you are. She will be given to my younger brother upon our arrival in Archadia."

"W-What?" Penelo suddenly yelled, curling her hand around the boy's once more. Vayne stood up, and pried their hands apart himself.

"I did not want you, girl, I merely saw him staring at you and assumed pretending I did would garner a suitable reaction from him. Now, I do not allow anyone but myself to have contact with my concubines, and I can already see he will become a favorite of mine, so if you value your life I would suggest keeping your whorish hands off of him."

"Don't talk to her like that!" the boy yelled, and Vayne laughed at him once more.

"You're hilarious, boy! What's your name?"

"Like I'll tell you!"

"I believe you will, actually, unless you do want me to take your friend there. I can have her whether I want her or not, you know, but if you cooperate my brother will have her, and he is still much too young to have any sexual attraction to her." The boy clenched his fists again.

"Vaan. My name is Vaan."

"There now, see? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Vayne once more moved to sit on the couch. "Come sit on my lap, Vaan." The boy looked disgusted, but a sharp glance from the man had him walk over slowly, and, after a bit of hesitation, he sat down on top of the man. Penelo looked on in shock.

"Vaan... you don't have to do this! He can have me, I don't care! Just... just go home, take him home, Solidor! Kytes needs you too Vaan, what's he going to do?"

"Kytes and the other kids take good care of each other, Penelo. You need me right now, and you know I'd do anything for you!" Vayne pressed his hand over Vaan's mouth.

"You'll not say such things any longer, love. All your attention and affection must be given to me from now on. Leave us, girl." She shifted from foot to foot.

"N-No... I won't! Vaan stayed with me, so I'm going to stay with him!" Vayne glared.

"Fine, damned woman, if you want to watch me fuck him, you're welcome to," he snarled, before roughly turning Vaan to face him and colliding their lips together harshly, attempting to get the boy to kiss back. His lips remained still, and Vayne pulled away, his breath heavy. "You will return my actions, Vaan, or I fear young Penelo will be doing more than watching." Vaan winced, and gave a quick look to the shocked, scared girl. He mouthed an apology to her, before he slowly leaned up and pressed his lips to Vayne's. The emperor smiled into the kiss and used one hand to hold the back of his head while the other wrapped around his waist. Penelo stepped backwards slowly, until her back pressed against the door. Vayne pulled away from the now hazy-eyed boy, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. "What, do you want to leave now?"

"Yes, yes please!" Penelo cried, and Vayne laughed.

"No. You did not follow my order the first time it was given, so you will be punished for it." She lowered herself to the floor then, tears brimming in her eyes, and Vaan glared at Vayne.

"Let her go Vayne! I'll do whatever you say, but don't punish her!" Vayne slapped him.

"Was something going on between you two that I should have heard of?" he hissed as Vaan held his stinging cheek.

"No! We're just friends!" Vaan yelled, and Vayne hit him again.

"You really must learn to respect your betters. Up to this point I have attempted to be kind, to the both of you, but now I see that the both of you must be trained, you especially, Vaan. Penelo, I believe that you watching as I take him will be a good first step, as it will force you both to see that you have no control over what happens to you!" He kissed the boy again to the soundtrack of Penelo crying, and Vann soon joined in, tears dribbling delicately down his cheeks. Vayne flipped him over and pressed him onto the bed, grinding down roughly. Vaan whined, and Penelo looked away. "Watch, girl," he said, easily snapping the chain that held Vaan's vest together. Penelo forced her head back to the direction of the bed just in time to watch as Vayne slid, snake-like, down Vaan's body and covered one of his nipples with his mouth, licking and nibbling in lightly. Her friend's cheeks turned bright red, and he turned his head to avoid looking at her as his chest arched upwards and a soft moan escaped his lips. "So sensitive, don't you think Penelo? It's rather obvious he's never been touched in this way before. Have you even done this to yourself?" Vayne asked, and his hot breath made Vaan shudder. "Well, have you? I expect you to answer my questions."

"O-Only once..." Vaan whimpered, and Vayne smiled, one gloved hand moving to play with the nipple his mouth had neglected.

"That's cute, isn't it Penelo? Ask him what he did." Penelo sniffled, but stayed otherwise silent. Vayne sighed.

"I'll not touch him again until you answer, Penelo, and I'm afraid I don't think that will make him very happy, if the dick pressing against my thigh is any indication." Vaan blushed a little harder, and continued to look away from them both. She stayed silent but for her quiet tears, and Vayne narrowed his eyes, before lowering his head and roughly biting the nipple he'd been teasing. Vaan screamed, and Vayne shuddered, lapping up the blood he'd drawn. "Will you answer now, girl? I've no problem doing the same to a much more... sensitive area of his body. It's not as though he'll need it any longer anyway." Penelo winced, before looking at Vaan apologetically.

"W-What did you do?"

"Good... do tell her Vaan, and you must look at her. It's very rude to speak to someone when you aren't looking at them." Vayne ran hot, soothing hands down Vaan's chest and began to play with the belt. Vaan, having decided he'd get through this much easier if he just listened, turned his head in Penelo's direction.

"I was hanging out with some of the older kids in Lowtown, and a few of the guys pulled me away. They said they wanted to do something with me, and when I asked what they told me about... doing that." Vayne stopped him.

"Told you about doing what, be specific," Vayne said, and began to fiddle with the clasp of his pants, having already removed the red belt and thrown it somewhere behind him.

"They told me about touching themselves... down there. They said it felt really good, especially if other people were around, so I said I wanted to try it. They brought me to one of the abandoned buildings and we all took off our clothes and sat in a circle." Vayne stopped him again.

"How many other boys were there?"

"Three," Vaan said with a gasp, as Vayne had slid his pants, leg armor, and shoes off with ease. All that remained to protect him now was his underwear, and Vayne was already fingering the band.

"Did looking at them make you feel like you do now?" Vaan nodded, embarrassed, and Penelo looked away again. "Continue. And Penelo, I told you to watch." She turned her head back.

"They started doing it first, really slowly, and I tried to copy them but I didn't really feel anything." Vaan's underwear disappeared, and he winced when the air hit his already hard dick.

"Doing what, this?" Vayne grabbed him in a loose hold and began to allow his hand to move slowly up and down. Vaan groaned and nodded, hating his body for responding, especially when Penelo, innocent Penelo who he'd been trying to protect from this kind of thing, sat in the room, still crying slightly as she watched him being debased. Vayne nodded back, and Vaan took it as a sign to continue the story.

"One of the guys laughed, but another one hit him and told him to shut up, that he hadn't been able to do it by himself the first time either. Then he came over and knocked my hand off. He said that I had to think of something that got me hot. I didn't know what he meant, but when his hand touched me I started to get hard. I was sort of scared, because I hadn't ever felt that before, but he told me not to worry and started to move his hand. I saw the other two start to move their hands really fast then, and they made a lot of noise. One of them told me to touch the other guy too, since it wasn't fair that he was doing everything, so I did. He moaned, and his hips moved."

"Will you do me as well, then?" Vayne gasped, suddenly aware of his own dick straining to be released. Vaan winced, but nodded, and with a single hand Vayne undid his pants and removed himself. Shakily, Vaan took him, and Penelo's cries were suddenly louder, mingling hideously with Vayne's low, throaty groan. "Keep telling her about it, Vaan. What happened next?" His hand twisted sharply and Vaan's hips thrust up suddenly and forcefully, a high moan tearing itself from him.

"The boy who was touching me said that I was doing good, and the guy who laughed said to... to um..."

"Finish the sentence, Vaan. Say what he said to do." Penelo chewed her lip, tasting her tears. Why was Vaan doing this? She could have taken care of herself, but no, now Vaan was being... raped right in front of her! She cried a little harder.

"He said to... shove my finger in my ass, because that would make it better for me. I asked why they weren't doing it, and they said only certain people liked it. I didn't know why they thought I'd be one of those people, but I pulled away from the one touching me and rolled over on my stomach so I could reach. The guy who'd been touching me went back to sit with the other guys, and I tried what he'd said to do," he stopped with a gasp as he felt a finger circle his entrance before slowly sinking inside.

"Keep talking, Vaan, and don't stop moving your hand." Vaan nodded, picking up the pace of the hand wrapped around the Emperor's dick, and in return the dark haired man did the same for him.

"It hurt a little, but when I tried to take it out they said not to, to put it in deeper and wiggle it around," he felt the finger inside him do just that, and it caressed something deep within him that made him scream and come, white ropes splattering his chest. Vayne's hand kept moving, and even though it hurt a little now he felt himself hardening again almost immediately.

"Did that happen then, too?" Vayne smirked, and Vaan, his head still turned in the blushing, sobbing Penelo's direction, shook his head yes. "Did the other boys like that?"

"This... happened to them too, just a little while after."

"I'm sure," Vayne said, and then another finger was inside him. Vaan cried out at the stretch, but then both of them began to rub his prostate roughly, and he loosened, allowing for the third finger.

"Ah! Stop it!" Vaan screeched, and Penelo looked ready to say the same, but Vayne glared sharply at both of them.

"You're lucky I'm preparing you at all, after you were so disobedient," he said, seeming to have no reaction to the hand enclosing his cock, though his hips did shift slightly every few seconds.

"P-Preparing me?"

"Yes, for what your hand is wrapped around. It will hurt more if I don't."

"You're going to put that in him?" Penelo asked softly, and Vayne smirked.

"Yes, you'll see what would've happened to you if this lovely boy hadn't stepped in. He's almost ready now, can you see? Look how gorgeous he is, wrapped around my fingers. He tries to suck them back in whenever I try to pull them out. I can't imagine how amazing he'll feel wrapped around my cock. I've had virgins before, you know, but only women, never a boy. The only men I've fucked have been whores, but he isn't a whore, is he Penelo? He's never even had a woman, only one little finger..." Vayne shuddered, and pulled his own fingers out, before lifting the boy's legs up over his shoulders, and Vaan twitched. The coarse fabric of the man's robe felt strange, scratchy, against his sensitive skin. Vayne gave a single, hard thrust and was encased in a twitching warmth as tears leaked from Vaan's eyes. He felt a bit of blood touching his cock, but it only made him shudder even more as he sat there on the bed, gasping, his cool features fractured. Penelo could only watch in fear.

"My, I'm so very sorry, Vaan. I fear I should have used some sort of lubricant. Damn, you're so tight!" he gasped, reaching forward to grab Vaan's slightly flagging cock and pulling slightly. Vaan moaned, lost between pleasure and pain, and then Vayne was moving, small thrusts in and out, in and out, and the blood slicked the way, reducing the friction and the pain, but not by much. It didn't, however, take Vayne long to find the boy's prostate, and when he did, when he felt Vaan's cock harden even farther in his hand, he sped up, hitting that spot each time, and soon they were both coming, crying out in pleasure as Penelo continued to simply cry. When Vayne pulled out pink-tinged semen flowed out of the boy, dribbling onto the bed, and what was on his chest continued to grow crusty. His face was bright red still, and his eyes were lidded, and Vayne thought he was more beautiful than ever. "Do you see him, Penelo? Thoroughly claimed. You know, dear girl, I don't think I've ever had a concubine as wonderful as him. Come here and look at him, after having him I don't think I'll ever want another," Vayne said. The girl stood up shakily, wiping her eyes, and moved slowly over to the man and the boy on the bed. Vaan looked at her, delirious in his afterglow, and she gnawed on her lips.

"I'm... sorry Vaan," she mumbled, before running out of the room. Vayne laughed, running his fingers through the boy's sweaty hair.

"Go shower, Vaan. You'll be sleeping with me this evening, and I don't want you to get come all over everything. The bathroom is through that door there," the man pointed, and Vaan, completely silent, stood up and went through the door. Vayne stripped the sheets and ordered replacements, which were promptly brought and put on the bed before Vaan returned, his body and hair damp. Vayne stripped then and lay back on the bed, lifting the blankets and gesturing for Vaan to get in beside him. The boy did just that, and for the rest of the night lay in the arms of the Emperor who'd taken his virginity, a disgusting, comforting warmth surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well, I've gotten a couple of requests to continue this lump of PWP, so I did, because I love you guys, and I might one day admit how much I like writing things like this. It kind of has a little plot now almost though, so that's something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

Vaan awoke the next morning to the airship coming to a sudden, shuddering stop that sent him sprawling to the floor. The floor was icy against his unclothed body, and he was alone. He supposed Vayne had left early that morning, and began looking for his pants and found them discarded in the corner of the room. He tugged them on and looked for his vest as well, but upon noticing the snapped chain he sighed and left it where it lay. Stupid fucking son of a bitch emperor. He felt a sudden gratefulness to Migelo for cursing so often around him and sat heavily on the bed, wincing as his lower back and ass began to throb steadily. A few moments later the door opened and a servant stepped inside, a bundle of thin, gauzy fabric in his arms.

"Master Vaan? Lord Vayne has requested me to bring you clothing. He has also asked that I tell you that you and the lady you arrived with will be dining with him upon entering the palace," the man stated as he placed the fabric on the bed beside him.

"I've already got clothes," the desert boy hissed, glaring sharply at the offending outfit, which he could now see was a pale blue mid-drift baring shirt with see-through sleeves and a matching pair of pants that he was pretty sure would barely cover his crotch. He'd keep his pants, thank you very much. The servant shook his head, annoyed.

"Those are filthy. Please, Master Vaan, stand up and allow me to dress you."

"Dress me? If I have to wear this I'll put it on my damn self!" The servant grew even more annoyed and sighed.

"Please don't be difficult, Master. I was assigned by Lord Vayne to be your personal servant. Dressing you is one of my duties," he explained, speaking in a slow tone, as though trying to get something across to a particularly dense child. Vaan stared at him. He'd known Nobles were lazy, and weren't known for doing things by themselves, but did they all really have someone to dress them? That seemed excessive, and he wasn't a Noble anyway, so he wasn't going to act like one.

"I can dress myself," Vaan said again, and the servant looked more frazzled and exasperated than ever. He'd never had this much trouble with one of his Lord's concubines before! Most were rather pleased with their increase of status.

"Master, you mustn't be uncomfortable with me dressing or undressing you. I am a eunuch, I won't touch you. All the male servants assigned to Vayne's concubines are."

"It isn't that," Vaan began, "I just don't want to let you do something I've done myself my whole life. I'm not a baby." The servant wrung his hands, but kept the aura of annoyance that hung around him.

"Your parents never dressed you when you were a toddler? It's very simple, Master, please just allow me to do this." Vaan shook his head.

"My parents died when I was a baby. My brother raised me, and he taught me to do things by myself, since he knew he'd be a soldier. He died in some battle when I turned thirteen." For the first time the boy looked away from his eyes, and the servant winced. He'd been an orphan as well, and had been given, like many other children in the orphanage he'd lived in, to the royal family as a personal servant.

"Then you deserve to be taken care of for a while, poor Master. Allow me the pleasure of it, please?" Finally, Vaan began to shift a little, and the servant smiled when he stood.

"Fine," the boy mumbled, and the servant carefully pulled the thick, worn, dusty pants from the boy's hips, and slid him into the ephemeral replacements. The fabric felt too delicate against his skin, and he knew that in Lowtown the outfit wouldn't last an hour. He allowed his arms to be shifted above his head as the servant put the shirt on him. He desperately wanted his own clothing back, and was about to say so, but the servant hushed him and led him from the room, down a long hallway, and out onto a causeway that led into the palace. People stared at him, soldiers and civilians alike, and he held his head down, blushing brightly. He hated this! He just wanted to go home with Penelo and forget all of this! He wondered if Kytes was okay as he was led into a large, plush red room.

"Wait here please, Master Vaan. Lord Vayne will be here momentarily, as will the girl you arrived with, and you will be taken to eat." Vaan nodded, and the servant left, allowing him to collapse heavily on the bright couch. His legs sprawled out widely, and his head tipped backwards. He sighed heavily, his chest heaving, and the door opened to reveal Vayne Solidor, Penelo and another small, waif of a girl behind him.

"What a lovely view," he snickered, and Vaan snapped his legs shut, glaring harshly at him. Penelo stared at him, shocked, and the other girl looked away respectfully.

"What the hell is this, Solidor? Why can't I wear my clothes?"

"Did you not learn from last evening? You'd do well to be polite, my dear. We'll be dining with a couple of rather important people, and I'd very much like to not be embarrassed by you. This is how any respectable ruler dresses his concubines, and as you're my favorite, you'll be the one I bring along with me to such events. Do be a good boy," he smirked, moving forward to pull him from the couch and wrapping his arm tightly around his nearly bare hips. Without his consent, his face grew embarrassingly warm, and he was led into the next room. The mousy girl left the way she'd come in, and Penelo trailed behind them, her own signature outfit transformed into a long white dress trimmed in green. The dining room was luxurious in every sense of the word, containing a long table with a white tablecloth and silver utensils. A bright centerpiece of flowers and feathers sat in the center of the table, and a chandelier lit the room with a warm glow. Servants lined the walls, and but one seat was occupied with a little dark haired boy, who swung his legs back and forth from the too-high chair. Upon seeing Vayne, however, he perked up.

"Brother! You're back!" he grinned, leaping from the chair and running up to the man, who smiled gently.

"Hello, Larsa. I trust you've been well?" The little boy nodded happily. "That's good. I've brought you back a present from Rabanastre. Your very first personal servant," he said, about to reveal Penelo, but the little boy jumped immediately on Vaan.

"Thank you, brother! He's so cute, I love him! I'll take really good care of him, I promise!" Vaan blinked confusedly, and Vayne's fingers clenched.

"Larsa, release him. He is the one I brought back for myself, yours is this girl here," he tugged Penelo from behind him, and she stumbled to the ground. Vaan attempted to tear away from Larsa and help her up, but Vayne pulled him away instead and held him close. Larsa blushed.

"Brother, I'm sorry! I promise, I'm not disappointed, I'll take care of her too!"

"There is no, 'too', Larsa, you'll care for only her. Vaan is mine to care for, alright? Please do not touch him." Larsa nodded rapidly.

"Of course brother, sorry! I won't go near him!" Vayne smiled.

"Good boy. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you remember the girls I have at home, and how you're not allowed in their rooms?" the boy nodded. "Well Vaan here is the same as them, except he will be traveling with me very often for a while, so you'll be seeing him more than them."

"I understand!" Larsa said with a smile, helping Penelo up from the ground. Vaan smiled gratefully at him, and Vayne covered his mouth. Vaan, of course, glared, but was ignored and led to a soft pile of pillows upon the ground, which he was placed on top of. Vayne sat in the seat beside the pillows, and Larsa took the seat he'd been in previously, leading Penelo to the seat beside him, and Penelo looked sadly at her friend, wondering why he had to sit on the ground. The room remained silent until the door opened and two men walked in, one of them older, with glasses and a cleanly brushed, graying head of hair as well as a neat beard, and the other younger, with light, nearly blonde brown hair and a thick brocade vest over a crisp white shirt.

"Dr. Cid, Ffamran, how good it is to see you," Vayne smiled his emperor's smile, the one that softened his features and made him look honest and trustworthy, the one that had sent countless hundreds of people sprawling to the ground, their foreheads touching the ground in respect for him. The two men merely nodded, and the elder hummed.

"You as well, Emperor Solidor. I see you have a few guests," the older man stated, his eyes lingering on Vaan's form.

"I do," Vayne began, placing his hand possessively on Vaan's shoulder, " You've both already met my brother, Larsa, and the girl beside him is the servant I acquired for him, Penelo. The boy beside me is the… companion I received from Rabanastre recently. His name is Vaan."

"He's rather nice looking, Lord Vayne. I'd never known how lovely the folk of the desert were," Ffamran smirked, looking at the boy with lidded eyes and laughing when he blushed. "He doesn't appear trained yet either. What's keeping you, Vayne?" Dr. Cid smacked him, and Vaan felt like running away as he saw the bright red print appear on the man's lightly tanned cheeks.

"Ffamran, be silent! Your rudeness will not be tolerated in the court of our beloved Emperor, and such topics are most certainly not polite conversation!" The man glared, but nodded once, sharp and angry.

"Yes, father. I apologize."

"Do not apologize to me, Ffamran. Apologize to Emperor Vayne, and his friend there."

"I am deeply sorry for my rudeness, Lord Vayne, Vaan. It is not befitting of me to act in such a way, and it will not happen again."

"You are forgiven. Tell him so, dear Vaan," the Emperor smirked, sharp and vaguely cruel, and Vaan snarled quietly, looking away from the dark haired man. The hand clenched on his shoulder. "Vaan, be polite and tell him his apology is accepted."

"What if it isn't?" the boy hissed, and Penelo wrung her hands. Why couldn't he just listen, at least for a while? She didn't want him to get hurt! The hand on the boy's shoulder moved to grab the back of his head, pulling it back and forcing him to bear his throat as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You'll damn well do what I say, Vaan, or tonight you'll get to watch me fuck your dear little friend over there. I've told you before, silly boy, if you're good nothing will happen to her, but if you're bad she'll be harmed. Do not portray me as a ruler who can't even control his whore." Vaan winced, but nodded.

"Your apology is accepted, Sir Ffamran," Vaan stated, his teeth clenched and his voice tense. Vayne released his hair, and his head lowered, his eyes fixed on the floor. Ffamran shifted guiltily in his seat, feeling strangely sorry for the boy who'd been forced into such a situation by his thoughtless words. He truly would be better off if he ran off somewhere, became a Sky Pirate. His mouth was filthy, his thoughts were vulgar, and his lust for thieving couldn't be matched. Yes, the life of a Sky Pirate was certainly made for him, but as for now, he'd have to stay. He couldn't get a ship until his father trusted him, completely, and that was obviously not going to happen very soon.

"Thank you, Vaan. Will the food be coming soon?" Ffamran continued to shift in his seat.

"Yes, yes, of course! I'm very sorry," Vayne stated, snapping his fingers. The servants immediately jumped into action, rushing around and bringing extravagant food to the table.

"It looks as wonderful as expected, Emperor Vayne," Dr. Cid smiled, and Vayne nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Cid, I truly appreciate the complement, especially coming from a man such as yourself. Your wife rather enjoys cooking, does she not?"

"Very much so, yes," the doctor stated, picking up his fork and beginning to eat. Vayne did the same, but when Vaan attempted to lean forward and get something from the plate that had been set up for him his hand was slapped away. Instead, Vayne put the food on his own fork and brought it towards Vaan's lips. The boy, while he glared sharply, remembered his earlier warning and opened his mouth. As the food touched his tongue, however, he couldn't help but smile. Whatever the food was, it was sweet and doughy, and stuck pleasantly in his mouth and throat. A cup was brought to his lips and he sipped from it delicately, tasting some sugary juice that he couldn't recognize. Larsa looked on curiously and attempted to feed Penelo, who uncomfortably allowed it, and Vaan laughed softly, despite himself. Vayne smiled and petted his hair, whilst Dr. Cid and Ffamran looked on, feeling a little like outsiders.

"So, Dr. Cid, you said you had discovered something?"

"I have, my son and I. A rather fascinating advance in airship technology," the words sent the doctor right back to his comfort zone, and he distracted himself from the terribly intimate interaction between the concubine and his Emperor by speaking of the new airship engine, which allowed the device to fly at least five times faster. Vayne participated in the conversation easily, asking for costs and benefits and time, while Ffamran stared, completely captivated, at Vaan, and the boy himself sat sedately in order to avoid any harm coming to Penelo, especially since the younger Solidor appeared to want to treat her well. The hand on his head slid down to the nape of his neck, then, brushing softly down his spine towards his lower back, when he was tugged off his pillows and even farther into the Emperor's side. Was the asshole trying to piss him off? He tried to lean forward and get more of the juice, but once more his hand was slapped and Vayne did it instead. He vaguely wondered how he was going to continue on in a life where he couldn't even feed himself, but for the moment, he merely sat by Vayne and allowed himself to be fed and stroked, if only because he'd never tasted food so delicious and because he enjoyed the chatter about airships. The group sat and ate for about an hour, but then Vayne suddenly snapped his fingers once more, and the crowd of servants took away the plates and slunk off to the kitchens.

"Well, it has been very nice to have you," Vayne smiled his royal smile, and the two men took their cue to leave. It was only then that Vayne heaved a heavy smile and stood, holding his hand out and pulling Vaan up as well. "Larsa, dear boy, won't you escort Penelo to her room while I bring Vaan to his?" The boy cocked his head, unused to his brother attempting to get rid of him in such a way, but nodded anyway, unwilling to upset his brother after he'd made him so angry barely an hour before.

"Of course, big brother," he said with a smile, taking Penelo's hand and leading her off. Her last sight was Vayne doing the same to Vaan, but leading him off in another direction. She shifted and kept trying to look towards them, but Larsa kept tugging her along towards what would apparently be her room. Finally, after she gave a particularly hard tug, Larsa paused.

"Do you like Vaan too, or something?" he pouted, and Penelo's eyes widened.

"Too?" she asked quietly, wondering if one day this little boy would inherit her best friend from his brother.

"Yes, too. My brother likes him, can't you tell? He likes all his lovers," the way he said it was so offhand, so everyday, that Penelo didn't register the words until a few minutes had passed.

"You know what your brother is doing with him?" she squeaked, and Larsa looked at her as though she were an idiot.

"Of course I do. Father did the same thing, when he was alive, and my guard says I can do it when I get older as well, if I wish," he continued to speak in that infuriating, offhand way, and took Penelo by her arm again.

"But your brother acts like you don't!" Penelo said, confused and a little annoyed.

"He thinks I don't, but I'm far less innocent than he believes. He doesn't want his little brother to know he partakes in such indulgences, but I truly don't mind. I'd like Vaan for myself, actually. He's cute," the boy smiled, before continuing, "But don't tell brother that, I don't want him to get upset with me! He's very careful of his lovers, and it's very obvious he likes Vaan a lot." Penelo nodded.

"He is cute," she admitted, "But I don't feel that way for him. He's my friend. We've lived together since ever since his brother died."

"His brother died?" Larsa questioned, wandering off down the hall and keeping a tight grip on her arm.

"Yeah, a long time ago."

"How sad. I couldn't imagine life without my brother, I'm sure it devastated him. He'll be fine now, though. Brother will guard him fiercely." Penelo stared at him, trying to reconcile the image of the loving brother Larsa saw with the man who'd brutally taken her best friend the night before.

"I don't think he's as good of a man as you seem to think he is," she said softly, watching as Larsa opened a heavy wooden door and led her inside.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Vaan isn't here willingly," she said, wanting to scream about what had occurred the previous night but unwilling to hurt the boy too badly. He cocked his head.

"None of them are, at first, but after a week passes then they're all perfectly happy. All of his lovers get a very good life here, far better than they could get otherwise."

"Our life before was fine," Penelo hissed, suddenly bitter as she flopped onto the bed that filled the majority of the room.

"I thought the two of you were orphans," Larsa said, sitting delicately beside her.

"We are."

"Then one of your family members left some sort of inheritance for you?" She shook her head. "Then what was so great about your previous life? It seems to me that you were simply two poor orphans. Now you have a warm place to sleep, new clothes, food, and all the comforts you could think to ask for."

"But it isn't home! Migelo isn't here, and neither is his shop. This isn't Lowtown, I don't know every twist and turn in this place! I don't know all the people, I don't have some secret place I can go when I'm sad! Kytes isn't here to make Vaan and I laugh, no one is," she began to cry without realizing it, hiccupping softly and shivering. Larsa, confused by her outburst, simply hugged her in the way his brother had when he'd broken his arm as a child, and whispered comforting words in her ear. They continued in that vein for over an hour, while across the palace Vayne had finally gotten Vaan to his room.

"You will remain here until dinner. Normally, I would keep you with me throughout the day, but today I have much work I've missed to catch up on. Tomorrow I will show you around, and, unless I specifically request your company, you will be allowed to wander through the palace as you see fit. If you need your servant, simply step outside. He has been asked to remain on this hallway," Vayne's voice was clinical, cool, very different from how he'd spoken earlier in the day, and when he opened the door he merely shoved Vaan inside. The boy snarled, preparing to curse the man with all he had, but the door shut in his face and Vayne's swift footsteps quickly became quiet, then nonexistent. He sighed and felt the anger flood out of him, and turned around to take in the room.

It was a fluffy looking place, with a feather bed covered in thick blankets. The floor's carpet was soft, and caressed his feet in a pleasant way that the sandy stone of Rabanastre never had. Outside the window he could see bright blue sky, and for the first time in his life he had a dresser, and even a closet to himself. There were even candles littering the surfaces of the room, obviously sweet of smell, that he knew would be meant to light the space in the evenings. He hated every last bit of it, ever single thread of softness and comfort, and longed for home, longed for the harshness of Lowtown, the ache of sleeping on the ground, the pain of an Imperial's fist in his stomach. He collapsed on his bed, feeling it sink beneath his weight, and for the first time since his brother's death he wailed.

Twenty minutes had passed when he finally managed to silence himself and clean his face in the bathroom he quickly discovered was attached to his room. After that, he spent a half an hour pacing on the thick carpet, jumping and bouncing and longing for a pocket to pick, a street to run down, really just some wind would be fine… a knock came at his door, and Vaan wondered if it was already time for dinner even though the breakfast still hung heavily in his stomach. He walked over and opened it, schooling his face into annoyance and preparing to give Vayne the curses he'd missed out on earlier, but on the other side of the door stood the man from breakfast, Ffamran. He closed the mouth that had been so prepared to scream, and he could nearly feel his body deflate.

"Have I come at a bad moment?" Ffamran asked, the polite tone so laden in his voice it sounded almost unnatural. Vaan, still gaping slightly, shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I was just expecting someone else. Is there anything you needed?"

"I was hoping to speak with you," Ffamran smiled a disarming smile, leaning slightly against the door and crossing his arms over his chest. Vaan looked at him curiously, but shrugged.

"That's fine, I guess. Come in if you want," he stated, stepping out of the way and allowing him inside. The man continued to smile and entered easily, automatically taking a seat on the bed and looking at Vaan as though he expected him to be upset, but instead the boy just sat beside him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Emperor Vayne. He brought you here unwillingly, did he not?"

"Yes, he did. He acted like he wanted my friend, Penelo, and I got upset. He tricked me." Vaan's voice was a snarl, glad to finally speak of what had occurred. Ffamran hummed.

"I thought so. You were acting very unhappy at breakfast, when most of his companions seem quite pleased. It seems rather pointless for him to have forced you, I would think there had been plenty of willing people for him." Vaan shrugged.

"Probably, I don't know. I lived in Lowtown, no one down there likes him."

"Lowtown?" Ffamran asked, always curious to hear of new places. He supposed it was the pirate in him, the one he knew rested just under his flesh.

"Yeah. It's a city under Rabanastre. Most of the people down there were rebels, or the kids of rebels, who got put down there so the Imperials could watch them more closely. We're actually not even supposed to set foot on the surface unless there's a parade or something that requires city-wide attendance, but there's a lot of staircases that you can sneak up through, plus the sewer system. I remember once me and my friend Kytes broke into the palace through the sewers," he smirked, seemingly forgetting for a few moments that he was talking to someone closely tied to the Imperials, but as soon as the words passed his lips his looked like he wanted to flee. Unexpectedly, however, Ffamran laughed.

"Really? Sounds like a nice life, Vaan. Very active. I'm sure it's torturous for you to stay cooped up in here," he said, looking at the boy with a bright smile on his face.

"Kind of. You're not going to get me executed for breaking into a palace?"

"Why should I? I care little about Arcadia and its pride. I'm not here willingly either, though I will admit my situation is far better than yours. I have the option to leave, and plan to just as soon as I can get my hands on an airship. I wish to be a Sky Pirate," the smile on the man's face was gentle, full of longing, and Vaan recognized it easily.

"You sound like Kytes," he stated, suddenly completely relaxed. Anyone who reminded him of Kytes was welcome, especially now when he couldn't see the boy. Ffamran, recognizing the compliment, grinned.

"He is very important to you, isn't he?" Vaan nodded.

"He's like my little brother. I used to look after him when he was a baby, since he just got left with Old Dalen, and he couldn't always watch him. We're really close."

"Who's Old Dalen?" Ffamran asked, attempting to keep the boy talking.

"One of the oldest men in Lowtown. He's lived through a lot of wars, and tells stories to everyone who'll listen. My brother used to call him the Father of Lowtown." Ffamran hummed.

"Would you like to come out to the courtyard, Vaan? It'll probably be far more comfortable to talk outside, don't you think?" Vaan leaped up with a smile.

"Will you really take me outside?" he asked, suddenly his old self, happy and childish. Ffamran nodded and stood as well, holding out his arm in order to lead him out. "Thank you, Ffamran!" he cried, taking the arm and allowing himself to be led out of his room and down the hall, out a glass door, and into a lovely, grassy courtyard. Together the two men walked to a stone bench and sat, listening to the birds that called from the tall trees.

"Ah, and Vaan?"

"Huh?"

"Please don't call me Ffamran. My name is Balthier." Vaan continued to smile and nodded easily.

"Sure thing, Balthier." For hours the two sat there under the sun, feeling the wind in their faces and talking, becoming friends, remaining blissfully unaware of the dark, stormy eyes that glared at them from a window high in the palace.

About ten minutes before dinner was scheduled to begin Balthier led Vaan back up to his room so he would be there when Vayne came, and fled down the hallway to his own room, where he would remain until his father came to get him.

Vaan had only just been able to settle himself on his bed when Vayne burst through his door, grabbing his arm and tugging him to his feet, his grip bruising on his arm.

"That hurts!" he hissed, and Vayne laughed.

"Too damn bad. You didn't mind our dear scientist's son grabbing you. Is it so different when it's your owner who touches you?"

"My owner?" Vaan snarled, trying to yank his arm away, but Vayne's fist tightened.

"Yes, your owner. Don't even think of trying to give yourself to someone else, especially not scum like him. You belong to me." Vaan actually shivered, for once truly fearful of the man, and, in order to preserve his safety, nodded.

"Fine, for now I'm yours. I don't want to give myself to Balthier," he said, using the name the man himself had given him by accident.

"Balthier?" Vayne snarled, and Vaan winced.

"Sorry, Ffamran."

"That's right, Vaan. Do not use such a silly nickname in front of me again," he said, his words clear and concise. Vaan nodded, and Vayne smirked, leaning down and kissing him gently, the contrast sharp against his earlier actions. Vaan, still not quite trusting the man to not hurt him, kissed back clumsily, feeling a tongue on the seam of his lips. He kept his mouth closed against it, however, and it wasn't until a fist squeezed his jaws that he opened his mouth, allowing the tongue inside and shuddering when it coaxed his own into action. After what felt like forever, Vayne pulled away with a smirk. "Good boy. I suppose you learn quickly, at the very least. Come along, sweet one, it's dinner time, and I've asked for the chefs to bring more of that juice you enjoyed at breakfast." Vaan, without even realizing it himself, smiled brightly despite what had happened seconds before.

"Thank you," he said grudgingly, and Vayne took his hand with a suddenly soft, gentle smile. He led him out of the room, and down the hallway, but before they reached the dining room they stopped in front of another thick, wooden door, which Vayne opened with kingly delicacy.

"Tana, it's dinner time! Come out, dear," he called and out stepped a pretty, thin girl in the same ephemeral clothes Vaan wore.

"Hello, Lord Vayne. It has been so long since you've graced me with your company," she said with a quiet whine, her body leaning heavily against his, her fingers trailing over his chest, easily slipping his fingers away from Vaan's and taking them in her own hand.

"Do not fall all over me in such a manner, Tana, it is embarrassing for the both of us. Stand straight and come along with me, both you and Vaan will be joining me for dinner tonight." She sighed, standing up straight while still keeping her hands wrapped around him.

"Why does he have to come? I know I'm better than him, in bed and out," she smirked, her white teeth glimmering, her lips a bright, luscious red. Vaan wondered why Vayne had wanted him when he had her, but the dark haired man only snickered.

"I fear you're wrong, Tana. Dear Vaan is far more interesting than you. His fight is rather exciting." The girl snarled, moving her tanned fingers around his bicep.

"You know I'll act however you want me to. If you want me to fight you, I will, from now to kingdom come." He laughed.

"That's the problem, dear one, your fight wouldn't be natural, his is. Add that to the fact that he's blissfully tight, and he's one of the best I have." Vaan gasped, and the woman glared at him, though she was silent as Vayne led them both to the dining room.

Vayne's chair now had a pile of pillows on both sides of it instead of just one, and Vayne sat the girl where he'd been that morning and led him around to the other side before taking his own seat. The room, for a few minutes, was silent, but then the door opened, and Dr. Cid entered with Balthier.

"Good evening," Vayne said, smiling, and Dr. Cid smiled back, though Balthier's expression remained vaguely dark.

"Good evening to you as well. Is your brother not joining us this evening?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He's been called to a diplomatic meeting in Bhujerba. I believe he left about fifteen minutes ago." Vaan suddenly glared at him sharply.

"Is Penelo with him?" Vayne glared back.

"Do not speak out of turn, Vaan. Your friend is fine, she is his servant now, so yes, of course she has gone with him." Tana snickered, but didn't speak out, and Vaan hunched over slightly, pulling his knees up to his chest. Vayne sighed and stroked his hair and neck, snapping the fingers of his free hand to order the food while Balthier glared and pouted, shifting in his seat. He wondered if Vayne had seen them, if now he was teasing him, trying to say, 'silly Ffamran, he's all mine, not yours, never yours'. Dr. Cid cleared his throat as servants brought out the meal, giving everyone but Vaan, who was given a cup of that morning's juice, a glass of wine. He was surprised at how little the boy seemed to mind, as he'd always assumed the only advantage someone like him had was getting to do things like drink despite being underage.

"Well, Lord Vayne, I suppose you would like to hear more about the project my son and I are working on?"

"Yes, yes, of course, but first I have a present for your dear boy Ffamran," Vayne smiled, and used the hand that wasn't gently petting Vaan to yank Tana to her feet. Ffamran stared in shock.

"You're giving me a concubine?" he asked in shock, looking at the woman who was gaping at her master.

"Lord Vayne! Please, no! I don't want him!" The emperor slapped her once, harshly, and she put her hand to her cheek. Her beloved master had never hit her before! Her cheek began to sting fiercely, and she felt tears rise in her eyes when Vayne spoke, cool and controlled as his hand still made delicate circles on the flesh of the now-shivering boy.

"Do not be so rude, Tana. I've grown weary of you, and so I feel it best to pass you on to a deserving man like young Ffamran. I'm sure that if you give him half the pleasure you've given me, he'll be very happy with you."

"If I've given you so much then why are you giving me away? Please, Lord Vayne, my master, I'll do whatever you want me to!" He glared sharply at her.

"I want you to go over there and sit with Ffamran. Go on, now, I don't want you anymore." Tears still blooming in her eyes, she went over and kneeled beside Balthier, who was still staring in shock. Vaan looked at him, looked at the crying girl, felt the hand stroking his neck, and wished once more that he could simply go home, and never again think of this palace or the emperor beside him. Dr. Cid spoke of airship innovations to Tana's soft hiccupping sobs, and finally Balthier came from his shock and attempted to comfort her. He'd probably let her go as soon as he and his father left in a few days, but until then he supposed he'd be well off if he at least made Vayne think he was pleased with the gift. He looked at Vaan and harbored the vague thought that he would've been much happier with him as a gift, and felt a little sick of himself. The boy had been brought here forcefully, and now he at least partly trusted him, and he was sitting here and thinking of him as little more than property. He truly, truly wanted to just steal a ship right that very moment and fly off someplace, maybe with Vaan beside him as his co-captain. They'd fly together to Rabanastre and pluck Kytes up out of Lowtown, then they'd fly to Bhujerba and take Penelo back from Larsa, and they'd all live happily ever after. He saw Vayne's possessive hand on the boy's body and cursed himself for wishful thinking.

Vayne led Vaan easily back to his room after dinner that evening, but instead of simply leaving, the older man took the blonde in his arms and kissed him harshly, mashing their lips together in some mockery of gentleness as he shoved him onto the large bed, panting roughly. Vaan wondered what had happened to him, as he remembered the calm, composed man from that first night, the one who'd barely reacted to his touch and chattered away until the very end. His thoughts stopped as Vayne slammed their lips together again, their teeth clacking together lightly, as his hands tore the soft fabric of the clothes he'd only been given that morning. The mouth pulled away, and went to his neck, the teeth sinking in deeply enough to draw blood, and the nails raked down his chest. He gasped, squirming beneath the man, who laughed a breathy, strange laugh.

"I apologize for this display, Vaan, truly I do, but tonight I wish to show you just exactly what you are; my whore. I don't want you to have any misconceptions. I will treat you well, of course, and attempt to get you whatever you like, but do not ever think you're more than what you are, or you will be in the same situation as Tana, given away to some stranger. She was under the ridiculous impression that she was my lover," he laughed again, his fingers making a gentle trail over the place his nails had been before. Vaan winced. He, despite his life from before, was now apparently no more than an object, and was no more valuable than any other person Vayne had at his disposal. Suddenly, however, his eyes narrowed. That knowledge damn well didn't mean he would stop fighting! If anything, it meant he would fight harder, and be stronger. Vayne smiled. "You really are very interesting, Vaan." The dark haired man pulled his robes from his body, revealing his muscular chest and putting Vaan's hands on top of it, forcing the boy to caress him. He groaned low in the back of his throat, grinding down atop his captive, who he noticed was also growing hard despite his growling and obvious anger.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you," Vaan hissed, attempting to buck the man off and only gaining a heady moan from the man in response.

"You'll give up on that eventually, my dearest boy. Now," he began sliding from the blonde's waist and undoing his pants, allowing his dick to spring free, "Suck me." Vaan glared, and snarled out a no, but Vayne only snickered and pulled him up by his hair before shoving his head onto his crotch. "Suck or choke, and if you bite me I'll make this far worse for you." Vaan groaned from his place, making the man holding his head shudder, and tried to squirm away, but Vayne held his head down, thrusting into the warm, wet mouth even as tears dribbled from the boy's eyes. "Good boy, sweet boy, best boy," Vayne groaned, his hand tightening in the boy's hair, his thighs and hips shuddering as Vaan finally gave in and began to suck. He breathed heavily in relief as the man finally allowed him to move his head back and take in some air so long as he lapped at the head of his dick while he did it. He'd just taken the organ back into his mouth when his door opened and a smiling Balthier entered. That smile, however, dropped as soon as he saw what was going on. Vayne glared at him. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the whore I gave you instead of interrupting me while I enjoy mine?" he gasped out, pushing Vaan, who'd tried to pull away once he heard Balthier enter, back down.

"I… sorry!" he yelped, an uncharacteristic highness to his voice as he fled the room, and Vayne continued to laugh as he pulled Vaan's mouth off of him.

"What a silly man, don't you think, Vaan? He already cares so much for you, a whore, after a mere day of knowing you. Are you sure you don't want him?"

"I don't want anyone," Vaan hissed, and Vayne smiled.

"Really? He'd treat you so very well, I can tell. Don't you want someone who'll treat you nicely, instead of me?" A long, graceful finger made a circular path around his bellybutton, causing the muscles in his abdomen to tighten and shiver.

"I don't want him or you!"

"This says differently," Vayne grunted, suddenly gripping his dick tightly, and Vaan let loose a scream. Vayne slapped him. "Hush, we're not on a private airship anymore! Such caterwauling is very inappropriate, unless you want to be gagged." Vaan kept up his glare, but his body continued to shudder as the talented hand massaged him, and another crept down to his still aching ass. The finger that slipped inside made him gasp and shudder, trying to pull away as he had the first time, but Vayne held him still.

"Screw you!" the boy cried, and, out of spite, one finger became two.

"I believe it's the other way around, now stop talking." For the first time that evening both of them were silent, and the room was filled with the sounds of Vaan's gasping and moaning, along with quiet sighs from Vayne and the gentle squelching of the fingers that stretched Vaan. A third one slipped inside, too rapid for Vaan's taste, and he whined and cried once more. Vayne sighed and pulled all three out. "You've a knack for making me guilty," he hissed, low and not meant to be heard, but the words reached Vaan's ears, and he cocked his head curiously as Vayne lowered himself down and took Vaan's member into his mouth. The boy's eyes widened with shock and he immediately arched off the bed, thrusting further into the man's mouth, and Vayne, though he rolled his eyes and gagged slightly, continued to lick and suck with surprising skill. It took only a few short minutes before Vaan came in the man's mouth, and the emperor choked slightly, spitting it onto his fingers, which he returned to the now soft, pliant Vaan's ass. The extra bit of lubrication made it far less painful for the boy, who, in his delirious, after-glow state thrust lightly against the fingers and made Vayne shudder wildly with want. Finally, after Vaan had grown hard again, Vayne slid his fingers away and gave a true smile at Vaan's annoyed whine, before slipping his dick inside the smaller man. Vaan shrieked again, and Vayne covered his mouth, thrusting shallowly so as to allow him some time to get used to him once again. The walls tightened periodically around him, pulsating and quivering, and Vayne took Vaan's cock in his hand, rubbing and pulling slightly as his thrusting began to pick up speed and depth. The boy, by this point feeling fever hot and totally insane, cried and moaned along with the emperor, thrusting back equally and attempting to help Vayne play with his dick, though his hands were slapped away every time and he eventually had to settle for playing with his nipples.

That sight made Vayne yell out as well, his thrusts becoming erratic and jerky, and he came without warning, filling Vaan to the brim. The boy sighed in response and came for a second time, splattering his stomach with the sticky white substance. Vayne, his breath heavy and thick, pulled out and attempted to stand, though his legs were shaky and weak.

"I'll be sleeping in here with you tonight, Vaan. Do go clean yourself off in the bathroom while I fix the sheets." Vaan nodded and stood, and, much like that first night, went and showered before coming back and finding a tired, lazy-eyed Vayne waiting for him. He climbed into the bed beside him, and once more the warmth surrounded him and he went to sleep.

* * *

A/N Well now, didn't this little baby turn into a monster! I hope you guys enjoy this continuation as much as you did the first one!


End file.
